


April

by Theforeverbattles



Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cheating, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Squirting, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rough Sex, Royalty, Scars, Separations, Teasing, holy fuck I think I'm done, king shit, mentioned torture, mentions of abuse, mentions of rape but not in detail at all, minor blood, uhhhhh what else???, yall already know what tf bouta happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “He’s going to marry me.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048795
Comments: 36
Kudos: 360





	April

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm back??? The rating has changed cause someone complained but w/e this is really fucking long I had a lot to fit into this one chapter because BIG things are happening next. 
> 
> Also I feel like I shouldn't have to say this but please for the love of all things if you have not read the other parts to his series please so before reading this one. This is by no means a stand alone so you are going to be really fucking confused and ruin the build up for yourself. 
> 
> ANYWAY continue on.

Minho feels Jisung go rigid, he feels him completely freeze up against him. He moves Ji behind him slightly, making sure he’s in between the two of them. 

“I knew it, I knew you always liked men. Our awful sex told me enough of that.” Eui sneers. Jisung curls his fingers into the back of Min’s jacket, he stays quiet. 

The king looks the woman dead in the eyes, “I think it’s time you leave, considering you’re not allowed on castle grounds.” He says evenly. 

“Why because you fuck my husband?” She snaps. 

Minho grits his teeth, “I will say this only once more, leave before I have you taken out.” 

“You won’t, not at your precious little party.” 

“Leave. You’re not wanted here.” Jisung speaks up, moving to the side of Min a little. 

“Oh you have a voice now? You’ve taken our children away, you’re cheating on me, I deserve answers.” 

“Answers?  _ You  _ want answers? You’re a horrible woman, you’re soulless, a fraud. You’ve never once listened to me and the things I’ve wanted yet I always have for you. You use people to get what you want, there is no love in your eyes or kindness in you. You look at our children as if they’re a burden. You’ve never loved me and you’ve never loved them, you treat us like objects, possessions. We’ve never been a family and we never would have been.” Jisung snaps pushing past Min. 

“You’ve never once wanted us together. We got married and you expected me be a prude, you’ve always been a faggot. You never wanted me, we only have children because I made everything-“ 

“No! I wanted us together but you couldn’t respect how I wanted to live. I married you because we thought it was best, I married you because we both agreed we could learn to love each other. But you ruined everything, you took my trust and broke it, you used our children as a weapon!” Jisung cuts her off. 

“You never wanted me! You didn’t want to have sex on our wedding night! You never wanted to have sex with me, you never were attracted to me. You’re  _ mine  _ you always will be! You don’t get to leave and be with him, you don’t get to take my children from me either! I’ll ruin you before you think you can be with him.” Eui snarls stepping up to Jisung. 

Minho grabs him around the waist, pulling him away from her, “I never wanted to have sex with you because I wasn’t comfortable with you. I wanted to actually have a relationship before we had children. But you were greedy, you have no respect for me or anything I’ve ever wanted. You don’t  _ own  _ me!” Sungie screams back. 

“Yes I do! You are married to me, you listen to me, you do as I say and if you don’t, you think things have been bad before I will take everything you love.” She smirks. 

“I won’t be married to you, you don’t control me, you have no say in what  _ my  _ children do.” Jisung hisses, “Minho has been more of a parent to all four of my children than you ever were a mother. He has loved them and cared for them more than you ever have or will.  _ He  _ is their parent, not you.” 

Eui’s rage flares even more, her hands clenching up. Minho looks around. Where the fuck is Chan? 

“I’ll end him just like I’ll end you.” She growls. 

“Did you just threaten the king? You think you can get away with that?” Jisung laughs, a manic look coming across his face. 

“Sungie don't, she wants you to have a reaction.” 

“You can’t touch him, you can’t touch me, you have no fucking power here.” Sungie snarls. 

“I have no power? I always have power, you think you’re safe here? You think he can protect you because he fucks you? You will never escape me.” Eui steps closer again. 

Jisung pushes away from Min, “I already have. You have no power over me, over my kids. He loves me, loves me more than you ever pretended to. And you know what, he has  _ never  _ forced me to sleep with him, I kiss him in a way I’ve never kissed you. I’ve done things for him I’d  _ never  _ dream of doing to you. You disgust me.” He clenches his jaw up. 

“Whore, you’re a whore, nothing more, you think you’re special? You’re one of many he fucks you mean nothing to him.” Eui snaps. 

“He’s going to marry me.” Jisung smirks. 

Minho sees the dagger before Sungie and grabs him around the waist, tugging him backwards, he feels the knife slice up the side of his arm and winces. 

“Min!” Jisung shrieks, moving him back, his hands moving to try and stop the bleeding. 

“I’m okay. Chan!” He snaps, annoyed, fucking pissed, where is anyone that’s supposed to be around?

In a matter of seconds Chan and Hyunjin are out on the balcony. Jisung holds him close, trying to stop the bleeding, Jin grabs Eui, “little snake.” He snarls, dragging her away from them. 

Chan pulls Minho from Ji, “let me see, is it deep?” 

“Where the fuck were you two?” The king growls. 

“We were looking for Eui, she slipped out of Hyunjin’s sight, we thought she went for the kids.” Chan explains. 

“Put her in the dungeons, lock her up, I’ll deal with her in the morning.” Minho grits his teeth. People start craning their necks to see out on the balcony. 

“Let me see your arm.” Chan makes him stop thrashing around. 

“You were supposed to be with us, she wasn’t supposed to get near us.” Min snaps. He’s so angry, he doesn’t even feel the pain in his arm. Jisung holds his other hand, shaking next to him. 

“I know, I know Min, I’m sorry.” Chan trembles as he tries to assess his wound. 

“Get everyone out of the ballroom, we need to get you down to the nurses so they can look at you.” He continues. Minho is still fuming, he’s so angry, at everything. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything to her.” Jisung whispers his lower lip between his teeth. 

“You were just standing up for yourself, I could never be mad about that Ji.” Min murmurs, he feels a bit light headed. Blood dripping down his arm making streaks across his hand and pooling on the floor. 

“Okay they’re not moving fast enough.” Chan moves them to the side of the castle and presses on the wall. The stones move and a door is revealed, exposing a pathway. 

“Woah.” Jisung whispers. 

Minho hardly hears, “I need a m-“

*

He blinks awake in the infirmary, the dimly lit candles all around him. 

“You’re awake.” Sungie’s voice makes him jump, he glances to the side to see the younger man dressed down in his undershirt, blood staining his arms and hands. 

“What happened?” Minho starts to sit up only for Ji to help him, his hands easing him up into sitting position. 

“Easy, you shouldn’t move a lot. Your stitches are still fresh.” Jisung murmurs, he sits on the edge of the bed. 

Min glances down and sees his left arm all bandaged up, he can’t feel it. But he’s probably pumped full of drugs to numb the pain. 

“What happened love?” 

“We went into that passageway and you started to get unsteady on your feet cause you lost a lot of blood. I carried you down here with Chan. The nurses took your jacket off and the blade went pretty deep, a few inches at least.” Jisung explains softly. 

“Thank you for carrying me.” Min leans into him. He feels Sungie shake and looks up. 

“Hey, what’s wrong love?” 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, none of this would have happened if I just kept my mouth shut. She could have killed you.” Jisung sobs into his shoulder. 

“I’m okay baby, look at me.” He takes his face into his hands, “I’m so proud of you for standing up for yourself. Don’t apologize to me for doing that.” 

“Why would you step between us Min? She could have killed you.” Sungie whimpers, their foreheads pressing together. 

“I do not regret stepping between the two of you. If I hadn’t she  _ would  _ have killed you and then your children would be fatherless.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Minho wraps his uninjured arm around him tightly, “don’t be. I love you so much, I’m so glad you’re safe.” He kisses him softly, unable to help himself. 

“Where is everyone?” 

“Chan is taking care of all the guests, Changbin is kicking all the guards' asses. Felix and Jeongin are with the children, Hyunjin is with Eui in the dungeons and Seungmin is keeping anyone from coming in here.” Jisung explains quietly, his hands finding Min’s. 

“I love you.” The king murmurs, he means it more than anything. 

“I love you too.” 

They stay wrapped around each other for some time, Minho’s head on Ji’s chest. 

Seungmin comes in a bit later, “I’m glad you’re awake.” He says instantly, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there like I-“ 

“Seungmin you were doing what I asked you to, you have nothing to apologize for.” Min cuts him off. 

“What does it look like beyond those doors?” 

“Your father wants in, as does Ji’s. Eui’s father wants to know what’s going to be done about her.” 

Min makes a noise, “let me not be drugged and then I’ll give you an answer to that.” Jisung runs his fingers through his hair, brushing it off his face. 

The king touches his thigh gently, thumb running along the leather of his pants. 

“I figured that’s what you would say. Do you want to move into your room?” 

“Yes.” Minho sits up a little more, Jisung helps him stand up. He grabs the robe he brought from his chambers and helps him slip it on his uninjured arm. 

“Just keep this one close to your body.” Sungie murmurs. 

Min hums and leans against him slightly, his head finding his shoulder. 

“I don’t want the kids to see me like this.” He whispers. 

“The kids are asleep Angel, I’ll talk to them in the morning.” 

Seungmin picks up his ripped clothes and his crown, Jisung slips his own jacket back on. Despite it being covered in blood. 

“I’m going to clear everyone out from in front of the doors. Sungie make sure he gets upstairs and gets some food and water into him.” Seungmin tells him sternly. 

“I will.” 

With that the youngest man leaves the room, Minho slips his feet into his slippers. Thankful Ji brought everything down for him. 

“You’ll stay with me right?” The king asks quietly. 

“Of course, Min I'm not going anywhere.” Jisung kisses his forehead and helps him walk. They get to the doors and Ji peeks out, seeing that the coast is clear they start their journey up stairs. 

It takes longer than usual, Jisung scoops him up once actually in the family wing. 

“I’ll get you some tea and something to eat too.” He says while setting him down in his bed. 

“Okay.” Minho lays down yawning, he’s so tired. 

Sungie comes back in with a cup of tea and some buns. They eat quietly, Min barely feeling awake. 

“What do you want me to do tomorrow?” He asks softly. 

“What?” Jisung whispers. 

“Usually if any harm comes to me that person is put to death. But she is the mother of your children, so I won’t enforce that unless you want me to.” Minho explains quietly. 

“O-oh, um, I don’t know...I, I don’t want her dead, despite everything she’s done to me. She is their mother, and if they ever want a relationship in the future with her it’s not my right to take that away from them.” Sungie looks down. 

The king hums, “I’ll do whatever you want me to do love.” 

Jisung leans his head against Min’s shoulder, their hands locking next to them. “Do you think, you could force her to leave me?” His voice is barely there. 

Min shuts his eyes, “I surely could try. I still want the law written, I could try and get a form of separation agreement.” 

Sungie hugs his unharmed arm, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Can we go to bed? I’m really sleepy.” Minho blinks slowly, Jisung nods and moves their dishes off the bed. Min watches him go into his closet and come back with his night clothes. 

Sungie strips down and to his undershorts and crawls up the bed. Minho leans in and kisses him gently, “I can’t wait to have you sleep with me every night.” 

“Me too Angel.” He helps the king out of his clothes and eases him down into the bedding. The soft material of his bed pants getting caught on the sheets. 

“Are you going to be up for doing anything tomorrow?” Sungie asks while they cuddle up. He lets Minho tuck into his side.

The king places his injured arm across his tummy, lips pressing softly to his throat. 

“Yeah, I just have to be careful getting dressed and everything. I can still move my fingers and elbow so the blade didn’t hit anything too important.” Min murmurs. He yawns again and tilts Ji’s face down, locking their lips. 

“I’m so proud of you for standing up against her love.” 

“I shouldn’t have, you got hurt-“ 

“No, don’t worry about me. You were so brave, I know saying what you did must have been hard. You’re so strong Sungie.” Minho kisses him again and then sets his head down on his chest. 

Jisung kisses the top of his head and blows out the few candles next to his bed. 

The two of them curling around each other in the darkness. 

*

“Your highness please be careful.” Vera scolds him as he puts his jacket on over his bandages. 

“I am.” Minho gets it over the thickness of his arm and shrugs his shoulders. Vera begins to button the front of him now. 

“You know, you should just have your pretty boy move in here instead of making him sneak off into the chambers next door.” She murmurs. 

“Vera,” 

“We all know how much you care for each other. And you know none of us would say a word, we never have before.” She slides his cape on too. 

“I can’t chance someone new coming in. I trust you and the staff that has been with me since I was a baby. But we both know there’s new maids in and out of here in the morning at times. Besides, I’m not the one who shos him away. That’s his own doing, he needs to wake the kids normally.” 

Vera hums, “the kids.” She smiles. 

He raises his brows, “what?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Say it.” 

Vera laughs softly, “you refer to them as  _ the _ kids instead of  _ his  _ kids now. You may not hear it but they refer to you as their other daddy when alone with their nannies. Nabi on more than one occasion has asked for her papa.” 

Minho blinks a few times, “r-really?” He whispers, feeling tears in his eyes. 

“Yes. Those little ones see you as a parent, your highness.” She pets his head in the same way he does to Hye all the time. 

He stays quiet, wiping his eyes quickly. Vera comes up to him again and pins his crown into his hair, “it’s his wife who you’re speaking with today?” 

“Yes, she’s who gave me this pretty new scar.” 

“Do you know what you’re going to do with her?” 

“I have an idea. Thank you for the words.” He presses a kiss to her cheek and walks through to the common area. 

“Minnie!” Nabi runs over and hugs his legs. 

“Good morning princess.” He smiles down at her. 

“Minnie grandpa is here again. He’s talking to daddy.” Nari looks up from her toast, kicking her feet happily. Hye has already gone to his classes and Chunja is babbling in her cradle. 

“Daddy’s talking to him and didn’t take Chunja?” Min raises his brows. He scoops the small girl up with his good arm and kisses her forehead. She giggles and grabs onto his jacket, looking around with wide eyes. 

“Daddy said they be back soon.” Nari says with a mouthful of food. 

Minho hums and wipes her chin, “did grandpa talk to you?” 

“Mm, grandpa Hannie didn’t but grandpa Archer did. He’s momma’s daddy.” She explains. 

“Oh they’re both up here? Where are they talking?” 

“In our living room.” 

“Is momma here?” Nabi whines quietly, her lower lip trembling slightly. 

“I don’t think so princess.” Min brushes her hair behind her ears. “Did you two have fun at the party last night?” He asks while taking a seat next to the two girls, Chunja in his lap. 

“Yeah! Lilly danced with us all night! It was so much fun, and everyone said we looked like princesses!” Nari nearly leaps across the table. 

“I wanna wear my tiara every day!”

“Can I have more shiny?” Nabi climbs onto his other leg, touching the necklace he has on. 

Min laughs softly, the small girl wears the bracelet he gave her the first time they met every day. She wraps it around little wrist several times so it doesn’t fall off. And around her neck she wears the necklace too, it’s extremely endearing. 

“More? I think I just need to get you your own set of rubies so you stop stealing mine.” He giggles while tickling her. 

“Woah really?” Her eyes get wide. 

“One day.” 

“I want my own! But can I have the pretty purple like daddy wears?” Nari nearly spills her juice, she gets so excited. 

“Hey watch the drinks princess, let’s keep the liquids in the glasses. Maybe when you both are older we’ll get you your own sets of jewelry, okay?” He eases her back into her seat. 

“How come daddy has purple and you have red?” Nabi asks while kicking her feet and eating oatmeal. 

“Well, you know how your names are Han?” 

“Hmhm.” 

“Well mine is Lee, and my family colors are red and gold. Yours are purple and gold.” 

“Thought your name was king.” Nari makes a face. Minho laughs, shifting Chunja in his lap. 

“No, that’s my title. My name is Lee Minho.” 

“Mm, what’s daddy’s? Is he king too?” Nari cocks her head to the side, face smeared with berry juice. Min smiles and pours himself some tea and cuts up some tiny tiny pieces of fruit for Chunja. He feeds her a little bit and she munches happily. 

“Daddy is a nobleman. Do you know his actual name?” 

“Daddy!” Nabi giggles. 

“Han Jisung!” Nari shouts. 

“Excuse me? That’s daddy to you.” Jisung clears his throat. 

“Nabi said it!” She shrieks and dives under the table. Min smiles and glances to Sungie while feeding Chunja another piece of berry. 

“Good morning.” The king sets his eyes on him, “everything alright?” Even as he says this Kibum and Eamon walk out behind him. Minho hums softly and shifts Chunja realizing he probably looks odd with the children sitting with him. 

“Your highness, how are you? I’d like to formally apologize-“

“Eamon we’ll talk in the throne room, I’m not having this discussion in front of the children.” He says calmly. 

“Of course, I’m sorry for imposing on your personal space.” He bows his head low. 

Nabi stands up on her knees holding onto his arm tightly. She cups her hands around his ear, “what happen?” She whispers. 

“None ya business.” He teases. She giggles but suddenly she starts to tip over losing her balance, Minho grabs her keeping Chunja upright as well. 

With Nabi firmly against his side he groans feeling the stitches in his arm tug harshly. Jisung darts down, taking her quickly from him, “you okay?” He asks instantly. 

“Hmhm.” He groans squeezing his eyes shut as he collects himself. Chunja babbles in his lap, reaching for more fruits. 

“Did hurt you Minnie?” Nabi’s lower lip trembles, eyes filling instantly. “No, I’m fine princess.” He forces a smile across his features not wanting her to cry and think she hurt him. 

The king stands up with Chunja on his hip, locking eyes with Jisung who sets Nabi down and takes the baby from his arms. 

“Come on little one, we need to get you three to the nannies.” He cleans the girls up and takes Nabi’s hand. Nari jumps up and hugs Minho’s legs, “bye Minnie. Can we play tonight please?” She pouts at him. 

“Of course princess.” Min smiles and tucks her hair behind her ears. 

“I’ll be down in the throne room once I drop them off.” Jisung murmurs. 

“Okay, I’ll wait for you.” 

With that they all head out to the throne room, Chan and Seungmin at his sides at the stairs. There’s tension between him and Chan, he hates. 

“Chan,” he says, making the older man jump. 

“Yes?” 

“It wasn’t your fault, I’m sorry for yelling at you last night.” Minho glances at him, knowing Chan will silently wallow in guilt. 

His eyes dart to Jisung and Eui’s fathers just behind them before he says anything. “You don’t have to apologize your highness. I wasn’t-“ 

“Channie, it wasn’t your fault, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You were putting the children above us which is what I wanted.” 

“If you were injured even more than you were I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. She could have killed you.” Chan rushes out his eyes filled with tears. 

“She didn’t, I’m fine, stop being standoffish around me. If the kids had gotten hurt I would have been angrier, like I said I’m sorry for snapping at you. I took my anger about her out on you and I shouldn’t have.” Min reaches over and squeezes his hand. 

Chan ignores the bystanders and hugs him tightly, “I’m sorry, I should have been there.” He whimpers. 

“Instead of apologizing and snotting all over me, how about you wait on me hand and foot?” Minho teases trying to settle him down. 

“As if we don’t do that already.” Seungmin snorts. 

“I-is your arm okay?” 

“Yes it’s all stitched up, although Nabi tumbled from my lap and I had to catch her so they might be open now. But otherwise I’m alright. Now, stop with your tears, everything is okay.” Min messily wipes his face off making the older man laugh softly and pull away. 

“Your highness, how badly did my daughter injure you?” Eamon asks softly. 

Seungmin makes a noise, “she stuck a blade in your king’s arm three inches deep and dragged it down his bicep to his elbow. You’re lucky he is strong, most would still be laid up in bed with such a wound.” 

Minho hides his smirks, he and Seungmin may tease each other and fight a lot but Seungmin is one of the most loyal people he knows. He’s fierce and protective and strong in ways others aren’t. 

He treasures him so much and always will. 

Eamon and Kibum stare in shock, clearly not having known the severity of Eui’s attack. 

“I’m so sorry your highness, I truly do not know what came over her.” 

“What came over her was her possessiveness of your son in law. I was not her target, Jisung was, I just happened to get in her way.” 

“Well if you weren’t her target that should lessen her sentence?” 

Minho stops and turns to face him, “she wanted to kill Jisung. Whether I was the target or not doesn't matter, an attempt on someone’s life was made.” He glares. 

Kibum nods, agreeing with his words clearly. Min is glad to see the older Han at least realizing this much. 

They continue down the stairs towards the throne room. Once inside Kibum sits with his wife and Eamon goes to his just next to them. 

“Has Jin been with her all night?” Minho asks while taking his seat. 

“Yes, I had to stop him from daggering her on the way to the dungeons.” Chan murmurs sitting down as well. 

“If we didn’t have to do this today I’d allow him to.” Min mutters. 

“Are you going to sentence her to death?” Seungmin whispers. 

“No, as much as I’d like to. Ji doesn’t want me to despite everything. He’s thinking about the kids and if they’d want to ever speak with her when they’re older.” 

“He’s going to make a good king one day.” Chan nudges him slightly. 

Minho blushes, “shush.” 

“He mellows you out.” Seungmin teases softly. 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to propose a deal, and attempt to at least make a separation contract.” The king crosses his legs and sits back. Adjusting his arm, the pain radiating up into his shoulder and also down into his fingers. 

“She’ll never agree.” Chan rolls his eyes. 

“I’m not going to give her any other option, she either leaves Ji peacefully and keeps away from the castle and Jisung and the kids or she stays locked in the dungeons until she dies.” He shrugs. 

“A shame it would be if a sudden illness came over her.” Chan hums softly. 

Min smirks, “truly.” 

Only after a few minutes Hyunjin drags Eui in, a smile on his face as he shoves her into the room. 

“Good morning your highness.” Jin chains here to the stand and then walks over and kisses Chan, “she’s lucky to be alive she’s run her mouth so much about Jisung so much.” He states while wiping his knives on his red cape. 

“Did you torture her?” Chan whispers slightly alarmed. 

“No; I should have though. They’re dirty from some other sick bastard down there that wouldn’t shut his mouth.”

“Jin,” Minho whispers harshly, “he was cat calling me all night. I was fed up. He’s not dead, just a little more, porous.” The silver haired man slides his blades back into his pants. 

He sits next to them crudely, throwing a leg over the arm of his seat. He leans against the other side, legs spread wide, his cape hardly hanging onto his shoulders. 

“People definitely know I’m not just your pretty piece of ass too now Channie. I think Samuel nearly shit his pants when he saw me drag her out last night.” Hyunjin smiles, reaching over for his fiancé. 

Minho sends him a look, he closes his legs slightly but not by much. 

A few more moments pass and Jisung comes in, slipping inside with his head down. Their eyes lock across the room, Min glances to one of the seats next to him. But Sungie shakes his head slightly and takes his place next to his mother. 

His own father comes in, along with Mae, Milana, and Samuel. Anything that has to do with a possible death sentence brings his council in to sit for the trials as well. 

Chan stands up and clears his throat, “I’m sure we all know why we’re here today so I’ll skip the formalities. Han Eui, are you aware of the crime you’ve committed?” 

She scoffs, “it’s not my fault my  _ husband  _ is cheating on me. I was angry, any person would be.” 

Minho smiles, a cat-like grin coming across his features, “actually the first crime you’ve committed is trespassing on the castle grounds after you’ve been banned from them. Although that is the lesser of the two infractions you’ve had, it is the first.” 

“I was here on my invitation. The only reason you don’t want me here is because you're sleeping with my husband and trying to steal my children.” Eui shrieks back at him. 

Min refuses to look at Ji, despite wanting to badly. 

“Despite a kingdom wide invitation you had direct orders to stay out of the castle and anywhere around it.” Seungmin chimes now. 

“If that was the case why was she not removed immediately?” Samuel suddenly speaks. 

Minho’s eyes lock on him instantly, “would you have liked such a disruption during the festival last night? Where there were children, as well as everyday townspeople?” He raises his brows. 

“Well it could have all been prevented if she had been. This secondary crime was the mistake of our guard for even allowing her in.” 

“Are you trying to imply our guard gave Lady Han the dagger and then forced her to plunge it into our king’s arm?” Hyunjin suddenly laughs. 

“Are you talking to me?” 

“Yeah, am I. Scared? Intimidated? I know pretty boys make you shake in your boots.” Jin smirks at Samuel. 

Minho covers his mouth hiding his own laugh, “let’s stay on topic, we’re not here to persecute Samuel.” He speaks despite wanting to see Hyunjin give the older man a tongue lashing. 

“The matter at hand is this, Han Eui threatened the life of our king, and successfully wounded him. Had she hit his chest rather than his arm we’d be having a much different conversation.” Chan adds. 

“Was her goal to harm his highness?” Samuel asks. 

“No, it wasn’t.” Eamon speaks suddenly, “His highness said it himself this morning, he wasn’t the target.” 

“Either way, if I was the target or not if she successfully wounded her husband we’d still be here this morning. She came to the festival with the intent of doing harm, that alone is grounds for a trial.” Minho looks him directly in the eye. 

“You’re going to sentence her to death! If she just went after Jisung you wouldn’t!” Eamon shouts. 

Minho laughs, actually laughs, “did I say that? If I intended to just sentence her to death without any opinion I would have. And to correct you, if she went after Jisung her sentence would be just as hard.” 

“You’re not going to sentence her to death?” Eabha whispers. 

“No, she has four children, despite not allowing her near them now it’s their choice to have a relationship when they’re older. I’m not and their father isn’t going to take that choice away from them.” Minho looks at Eui’s mother, seeing the fear in her eyes. 

“What do you intend on sentencing then your highness?” Samuel asks. 

“I’m going to lay terms for an agreement, you either can agree or you can accept life in the dungeons. The choice is yours.” Min looks directly at Eui now, their eyes locking. She glares at him with gritted teeth. 

“What’s your agreement?” She sneers in his direction. 

“Seperation, stay away from the castle, stay away from the children and  _ stay away  _ from Jisung.” 

“Keep away from my family?!” She screams. 

“But have a life still.” He corrects her with a smile. 

“You want this only because you  _ fuck  _ him.” Eui growls, she tugs on her chains angrily. 

Minho hums, lifting his gaze to match hers, “ _ I  _ am not the one that wants the separation.” His voice is like ice. 

“Your highness you can’t erase their marriage for your own personal reasons.” Samuel states. 

Min takes in a breath closing his eyes, “for someone who’s on probation with his status on this council you’re speaking an awful lot.” 

Hayoon snorts, but quickly covers it with a cough, Minho smiles at his father. 

“It’s the truth, you can’t try and separate their marriage. Even if she’s in the dungeon they’ll be married and always in the eyes of god.” Eabha snaps. 

“I want the separation.” Jisung finally speaks, “I want it because she’s dangerous, to me and the children. Whatever facade she’s created about us being a loving family is just that. There has never been love in our family, she’s never once said she loves the children. Or given them the care a mother should. I’ve raised them nearly entirely on my own. And that is just part of it, how she’s treated me is only half of the reason I wish for this separation.” 

“Oh these abuse claims again.” Eamon rolls his eyes. 

“How are you going to sit here and act as if she hasn’t demonstrated abusive behavior? You said it yourself she was targeting Jisung. If your wife did what your daughter has done to you would you not see it as abuse. Or god forbid Jisung act as she does towards him, there wouldn’t be an argument here at all.” Minho glares at him, daring him to say another word. 

“There is no proof of this  _ abuse _ . The both of you need to just admit this is because of an affair.” Samuel sneers at them. 

“ _ Why  _ would I put myself through this? Why would I lie!?” Jisung snaps back. 

“You wish to be the king’s lover openly. That’s all this is about.” 

“Samuel, quiet.” Hayoon growls. 

“You want proof?” Sungie stands suddenly and rips his cape off, his hands going to his jacket next and then he’s pulling his tunic off. 

“Ji,” Min whispers, he shouldn’t have to do this, he shouldn’t have to show everyone his scars. Scars that he’s even timid around Minho with sometimes still. 

“My  _ entire  _ body is covered in scars because of her, from blades, burns! I’ve had to step in front of our  _ toddlers  _ so they wouldn’t get hurt.” Sungie pulls off his undershirt tears in his eyes, “don’t tell me I have no proof when my skin, my body is littered with the very scars she gave the king last night!” He turns to Samuel. 

All of his jagged marks are out in the open, the lighter white ones that are older and angry reds that are more recent. 

Samuel’s eyes get wide, shocked by Jisung’s sudden display. 

The younger man slides his shirt back on, angrily blinking tears away. “I won’t listen to bullshit about a separation because I want to be with the king. I want a separation so my kids will be safe, so I don’t have to fear every time I wake up.” He sits back down sliding his tunic back on as well. 

Minho wants to go to him, he wants to wrap him in his arms and never let go. He wants to wipe his tears away and tell him he’s going to be okay and he’s proud of him. 

“I’ll have a contract be made up with the agreement and all the terms. Until then she’s to be kept in the dungeons.” Minho states simply, he stands up and goes to Jisung, helping him down from his seat. 

He looks at him with damp eyes, “come.” He murmurs. Sungie takes his arm and they leave the room without another word.

Chan stays back to take care of everything and Seungmin follows. Minho leads them towards his office wanting to talk to Ji alone for a second. 

“Give us a moment?” He asks while standing at the doors. 

Seungmin rolls his eyes but nods. 

Minho turns and shuts the door, making Jisung sit on his desk, “you okay?” He asks softly, thumb brushing across his cheek. 

“Yeah. That was stupid, I shouldn’t-“ 

“Stop, you're very brave for doing what you just did. I know you’re uncomfortable around even me when shirtless sometimes so I know that was hard for you.” He kisses his forehead, then presses their foreheads together. 

“I love you, I’m so proud of you. Whatever shit she says when she comes in here doesn’t matter.” 

“They’re going to think I’m doing this for you.” Jisung whispers. 

Min hums, “would you like me to take a step back for a bit then?” He’s genuinely asking. He never wants to do anything that makes Ji uncomfortable. 

“No, I love you. I just have to remind myself what others think, especially them, doesn’t matter.” Sungie tilts his face up and locks their lips softly. 

“Whatever you wanna do love.” Minho touches his face, leaning between his thighs. Jisung feels around his waist pulling him closer.

The younger eagerly licks across his lower lip and Min has to force himself away, pressing a kiss to his nose. 

“Put all your clothes back on before I take the rest of them off kitten.” 

Sungie turns red and pushes him back softly. 

“It’s a good thing I haven’t had the chance to mark you up in nearly a week.” Minho smirks and steals another quick kiss. 

“You’ll have to change that.” Jisung whispers. 

Min hums and slides a hand into his hair, giving it a soft tug, Ji’s head falls back instantly. Mouth opening forming a small oh shape. 

“You’re so cute.” The king kisses along his jaw and down his throat. Sungie’s thighs spread on the desk making him smirk even more. “Especially when you’re needy kitten.” 

He pulls back knowing he needs to get his hands off of Ji before he takes him against his desk in a second. 

Sungie pouts and flattens his hair while rebuttoning his jacket. 

Minho takes his seat behind the desk, pulling out pieces of blank paper. Jisung slides his cape back on and then sits down too, his eyes like lasers on the king. 

“Glaring at me will get you nowhere love.” Min looks up with a lazy smile. 

Jisung scrunches his nose up but doesn’t say a word, opting to just sit back in his chair and sulk. 

The elder laughs softly and goes back to his work, pulling out a pen and ink. He begins writing up an agreement, thinking about his words carefully. 

“I’ve never been in here.” Jisung says suddenly. 

Min looks up again to find him glancing around with a curious gaze. “I don’t spend a lot of time in here actually. At least as of recently.” 

“Why?” 

“Well normally I write laws in here, or when I have to look at trade deals with other kingdoms I’m in here. But since the main law I’m writing is the marriage annulment and I’m doing that with Milana we keep to a council chamber for more space. I’m also not looking at a lot of trade right now because so many of our routes are closed off because of fighting in other places.” Minho explains. 

“I hide in here sometimes too. But I haven’t had the need to hide in a while.” He smiles softly. 

Jisung blushes and looks down, a smile going across his features too. 

“What are the exact terms you want?” 

The younger sighs, “I want our marriage gone.”

“I can’t do that yet Sungie.” 

“I know.” He huffs and leans on the table. 

“I can put that you wish to start the process of annulment and are legally separated until the law passes fully.” Min suggests. 

“Does that make me married still?” 

“Technically, but it allows you both to do as you wish. She’s free to live her life and you are too, romantically that is. The marriage itself would still be in place but more as a business contract.” The king sets his pen down for a moment. 

“I won’t be able to strip her of your name and her stake in your family’s farm and estate until the law passes.” 

Jisung nods, “put in she isn’t allowed to come near me unless for official business. And our children are in my custody.” 

“The kids already are, when I originally made the offer to you to come here in the contract it states the children are to remain in your custody until they want otherwise. I can cite that here though, rather than write it all out again.” 

“Okay,” Sungie leans his chin on his hand, kicking at the floor slightly. 

“Do I have to wear my ring?” He whispers. 

“I think that’d be a personal choice love. You don’t wear it often now.” 

“I do in public.” 

“Well, if you’re separated I don’t think you have to. But it’s up to you.” 

Jisung hums, “will, we be able to be together? Openly?” His voice is so soft, barely even there. 

Minho smiles, reaching over to take his hand, “do you want to be?” 

“Yes, I want to be with you, actually be with you, more than anything else in the world. I know you wanna wait so I’m not jumping from one-“ 

“Sungie, Sungie, love we are together. Whatever I said before completely went out the window a long time ago.” He squeezes his hand, thumb rubbing across his knuckles. 

“W-we are?”

“Do you think I tell people I love them casually? Or let people sleep in my bed, live in my connecting chambers normally?” He teases. 

Jisung blushes, “well no...but you said, you said we should wait before.” 

“Love I said that before I fell ridiculously in love with you. I had feelings for you then of course, and I could see a future with you. But now, now I love you even more, and I fall in love with you more every day we spend together.” Minho turns red not having meant to ramble like he just did. 

Sungie stands up and comes around his desk, Min watches him. He’s in his lap holding his face in seconds, “I love you so much, you have no idea.” He whispers. 

Minho holds his small waist, their lips touch gently, soft intimate kisses. “I wouldn’t tell your father I’m going to marry you if we weren’t together Sungie.” He murmurs against his mouth. 

“I know, I just, I never want to assume things.” Jisung sits on his thighs, fingers curled into the hair at the base of his neck. 

Their foreheads pressed together gently eyes locked, “I love you.” Min kisses him gently. 

“I love you too.” 

“You know, this means you and the kids get to come on the holiday with me.” He smiles up at him, thumb rubbing into his hip gently. 

“Maybe my father might want me home.” 

“Your parents could come, if you’d like them to.” 

Sungie looks down at him, “there’s enough space-that’s a dumb question you’re king of course your holiday house has space.” 

Min giggles and kisses his cheek, “it’s significantly smaller than the palace. But it’s next to the ocean. It’ll be far too cold for the kids to go in the water but I imagine they’d like the beach.” 

Jisung smiles and squeezes his cheeks, petting him like a cat. 

“They’ve never been to the beach, only in passing.” 

“Have they been on a boat?” 

“Just a small one. We have to take a boat?”

Min nods, “I’ll tell you more tonight, get back in your seat before they come in with her.” He taps his bum making him stand. 

“How’s your arm?” Sungie asks while standing to go to his seat. 

“Hurts, the pain goes up my into my shoulder and down into my fingers. But I’ll be fine.” 

“Do you think any of the stitches ripped when you caught Nabi?” 

“No, I think I just tugged them a bit. When we go to bed tonight I’ll take some more pain killers, I’ll probably skip the celebrations.” Min picks up his pen again, finishing up the document. 

Jisung hums softly and sits down, Minho can feel his eyes on him. Only a few minutes later there’s a knock at the door, they both look up. 

“Come in.” Min calls to whoever is on the other side. 

Chan opens the door, Eui just behind him and Hyunjin holding her. The king notices Eamon as well as Kibum behind them as well. 

“Seungmin can you ask for a few more seats?” Minho asks. 

“Of course your highness.” Seungmin goes out to the nearest staff member. 

Hyunjin grips Eui hard, “not a word from you, okay  _ darling?”  _ He smiles while forcing her into the seat next to Ji. 

The younger man shifts slightly, sitting up straighter and uncrossing his legs. Kibum stands behind him, setting his hands on his shoulders, seeming to try and comfort him a bit. 

Minho reads over the contract, making sure he hit all of the points he wants to, and the ones Ji wanted. He stands up abruptly and goes to the shelf behind him, scanning the books to find the executive order for the kids. He runs his fingers over the books and pulls the one he’s looking for. 

He can feel all the eyes on him, it makes his skin crawl a bit. 

“I’m not signing it.” Eui announces. 

“What?” Jisung scoffs. 

“I’m not signing it. Our marriage means too much to me. You might not love me but I love you, even after all these horrible accusations.” She sniffles. 

Minho keeps his back to them, shutting his eyes, he reads over the order. Curling his fingers around the leather. 

“Your other option is the dungeons.” Jisung states. 

“Then I’ll live there, at least we’ll still be married.” 

“Eui why are you pretending to be happy with me? Why are acting like you even  _ like  _ me? This is a chance for you to actually be happy.” Sungie sounds so strained. 

“I’m not pretending or acting, I’m hurt by you saying that. I thought I meant more to you Jisung, you told me we’d always be together when we got married. Why are you letting him  _ corrupt  _ you?” She starts to cry. 

Minho nearly slams his forehead into the shelf in front of him. She’s actually guilt tripping him, or at least trying to. And in front of their parents too of course.

“If I mean so much to you why have you said such hurtful things to me? Why do you hit me? Why do you scream at me?” 

“I wouldn’t be hurtful if you paid attention to me, but you never have. You’ve always had eyes for others, you can’t blame me for being angry.” 

“I have  _ always  _ been good to you, I’ve done everything you’ve ever wanted. And when I didn’t want to. You get angry with me over nothing, you hit me for no reason. I’ve never once looked at anyone else, I’ve always been loyal to you.” 

Eui scoffs, “you’ve been sleeping with him for years don’t lie to me. You never wanted me, you’ve never satisfied me. I  _ saw  _ you two wrapped around each other last night, how can you not expect me to react violently when I see my husband cheating on me.” 

“No I haven’t! And I did want you, I wanted us to work, I wanted us to have a loving marriage and a happy family. But you couldn’t respect how I wanted to start our marriage, I didn’t want children right away, I didn’t want to sleep with someone I’d never even kissed until the day we got married. All I’ve ever done is be good to you, I could have hurt you, I could have hit you back like everyone told me to. But I didn’t, I refuse to stoop that low. You’ve never let me have friends, never let me leave the castle. The only time I ever could was when I came to council or was doing business for the farm.” Jisung’s voice is shaking, Minho can tell he’s trying not to cry. 

“Stop trying to make excuses for being into men. We should be lucky we even have any children you’ve been so useless.” 

Minho clenches his fists, he wants to step in, but he knows he’s already said too much today. 

“Because you forced me! What part of that don’t you understand?!” 

“You can’t force a man.” Eamon scoffs. 

Minho now turns and clears his throat, “are we done? I wasn’t aware you were an expert on how the male anatomy works Eamon.” He sets the book down, locking eyes with the older man. 

“I-it’s just common knowledge.” 

“Is it?” He cocks his head to the side. 

“Yes, if he was forced like he claims then his body-“ 

“No, his body wouldn’t. Now, are we signing this or are you planning on having a permanent stay in the dungeons?” Minho looks at Eui now. 

“I can’t stay in the dungeon.” She cries. 

“So you’re signing?” 

“No!” 

“Well unfortunately dear you don’t have any other option.” 

“I’m pregnant!” She shrieks. 

Jisung pales, his mouth falling open, Minho’s eyes dart to him, “no you’re not.” He whispers. 

“Yes I am!” 

“Why haven’t you told me before then?” 

“When would I have? You’ve been hiding here, with your  _ lover,  _ while I’ve been suffering alone.” Eui cries. 

“It’s not mine then.” Ji snaps, she glares at him, “I’ve only ever slept with you. Unlike you I’ve been loyal!” 

“How many months along are you then?” 

“Three.” 

Minho watches Jisung calculating in his mind, “why wouldn’t you tell me when I went home just a month ago? Don’t tell you didn’t know then because you always know within weeks.” 

“Why would I tell you when you were sleeping with a man? You’ve already taken my other children from me, you won’t get this one too!” Eui slams her fists to the table. 

“I wasn’t sleeping with him! If you were actually pregnant you would have told me the second you found out. You always do, you do it so I won’t  _ leave.”  _ Jisung grits his teeth. “That's all you use the kids for, you use them to get to me. You don’t love them like a mother, you treat them like objects.” 

She suddenly slaps him, his face snapping to the side, cheek bright red. Her cuffed hands still up in hitting position. 

“Don’t you ever speak to me like that again.” 

Minho sees red, he’d never hit a woman but he’s about two seconds away from doing so. He moves between them, everyone standing in shock, his eyes are ablaze. 

“Everyone out.” He says evenly, “I’ll speak with them privately.” 

“Your highness-“ Eamon starts to speak, Minho shoots him a look and he backs off instantly. 

Chan, Jin, and Seungmin usher the father’s out. 

“What are you going to do? Hit me your highness?” Eui’s entire demeanor changes, a smirk going across her features. 

Min ignores her and crouches down to Sungie, “let me see.” He whispers, their eyes locking. 

Ji shakes his head no, his hand still pressing to his cheek where she hit. 

The king takes his other hand and gets him to his feet, he moves him to his side of the desk and kisses the side of his head. “You’re okay, take a breath.” He murmurs. 

Sungie slowly lets his hand fall from his face, his puffy cheek is bright red, lip cut slightly from him biting his lip accidentally. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, voice barely audible. Tears fall from his eyes and trail down his cheeks. 

“No, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Minho kisses his forehead and gets him to sit again. 

The king then walks around to the other side of his desk again, Eui stares with a smirk. Watching his every move. He smiles his sweet smile and then grabs a handful of her fiery red hair, yanking her head back so hard she gasps. His other hand comes up to her chin forcing her to her feet. 

Her eyes get wide, “d-don’t-“ she attempts to speak but he squeezes her mouth shut. 

“If you ever, lay a hand on him again, I will personally make sure your death is so slow and agonizing you’re going to wish you never challenged me. Understand that?” His voice is sickly sweet, grip on her tight enough to keep her quiet but not to leave marks. 

She shakes in his grip, “y-yes,” she squeaks out. 

“Good. Now, do we need to get you checked out? Since you’re pregnant, or do you want to be honest?” He cocks his head to the side, daring her to say yes she is. 

“N-no I’m not.” Eui trembles, eyes darting over to Jisung. 

“Hmm, that’s what I thought. If you haven’t been able to tell we’re trying to do this separate between the two of you as civil as possible. Jisung has been respectful to you despite you being an absolutely vile excuse of a woman. But you continue to make this difficult for him, and yourself, so let’s get this cleared up. You’re going to sign this document without issue and you’re going to listen when I tell you to stay away from Jisung, stay away from his children and stay away from my castle. If you ever step anywhere near any of these three things without someone contacting you to I will not hesitate to have you killed.” 

“Y-you’re a h-horrible king. You w-wouldn’t dare really hurt me.” She hisses between her teeth. 

Min smiles, “do you want to test that theory?” 

Her eyes widen, he smirks, “so you do have some brains. Do you understand these terms?” 

“Yes.” She spits. 

Minho lets out a breath and releases her, “good, you’ll find the pen here, and sign on this line.” He steps back, still locking eyes with her. 

Eui glares, “he’s  _ mine _ , you will never have him. Not like I have.” Min raises his brows, “funny I think I already have more of him then you ever have.” 

“Jisung, y-you can’t allow this! I’m your wife, you don’t get to leave me!” 

Sungie stays quiet, eyes cast down, “yes I do. I’m not your husband and I never have been.” He whispers. 

“Sign here, I won’t tell you again.” Minho snarls. 

She picks up the pen and signs angrily and then throws the pen and ink at Ji or at least attempts to. Her cuffed wrists make it hard for her to throw anything. Minho grabs her around the waist and pushes her from the room, the ink splashed across his cheek. She shoves him, making sure to drag her nails across the area where his stitches are. 

Hyunjin instantly drags her away, a knife in his hand, he slices across her neck, not deep enough to seriously injure but enough to scare her. 

“Touch the king again and I’ll slit your throat completely gotta darling?” He snarls into her ear.

  
  


Chan and Seungmin aren’t phased by his sudden deadly nature. Kibum and Eamon gasp, “l-let her go!” Her father shrieks. 

Hyunjin looks up with a smile, “no.” 

“Get her out of my castle and make sure she leaves.” Minho says dismissively. 

“Your highness, please forgive-“

“Eamon your blatant disrespect you’ve had for me and my hospitality has been too much. There is no forgiveness, do not defend your abusive daughter. If you’d like her to live you’ll get her out of here immediately.” He growls at the older man. 

Without another word he turns back into his office and goes to Sungie who’s signing his portion of the document. Kibum follows him inside. 

Min goes to his side, crouching down, “hey,” he murmurs, “can I touch you?” 

Ji nods, wiping his eyes quickly, Minho very gently touches his knee, rubbing his thigh softly. “What can I do for you?” He asks. 

Jisung sniffles and sinks to his knees, wrapping around Minho tightly. 

The king hums him, curling an arm around his waist and his other hand sliding into his hair. “You’re okay, you’re safe.” He whispers while pressing a soft kiss into his hair. 

Sungie hides his face in his shoulder and neck, his hands curling into fists in his jacket. 

“Deep breaths, she’s gone.” 

Minho picks him up slightly, getting him in his lap. His eyes shift over to Kibum who’s staring in shock, his mouth hung open. 

He slowly moves down next to them, “Jisung, I-“

“Dad!” Sungie gasps, pulling away from Minho, he wipes his face. 

“No, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Sungie. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you, I’m sorry I didn’t protect you.” Kibum touches his hand, Jisung flinches slightly clearly not expecting his touch. 

“What can I do? What can I do to try and fix things?” 

“Keep her off our property off our land. She’s used me for years, just please don’t make me go back. Don’t let her near me.” Jisung whispers. 

Minho rubs his back soothingly, he wants nothing more than to wrap Ji in his arms and hug him for the rest of the day. And that’s exactly what he plans to do as well. 

“Okay, I can do that. I promise you she’ll never come near you again, you or the kids. I’m so sorry Ji, I-I should have listened to you.” 

“There’s no point in dwelling on it, what’s done is done.” Sungie wipes his eyes, sniffling softly. 

Minho lets him pull away, “I’m sorry to be crying on you again.” He murmurs. 

“Stop apologizing.” 

Jisung stands and Min follows, holding his hand tightly, he picks up the document and finds Chan quietly waiting outside. 

“I want this notarized and filed as soon as possible please.” He murmurs. Chan nods and takes the paper. 

“Is he okay?”

“Just shaken up. I’m going to spend the rest of the day in the family wing with him, is that alright?” 

The elder nods, “you don’t have anything scheduled except for the festival tonight. But I figured you weren’t going to that.” 

“Thank you. I’m sorry Jin has been the one to deal with her.” 

“He should be. It would look very bad if one of us were manhandling her around. What happened, when you asked us to step out?” 

“I grabbed her by the hair and her chin and threatened her life. I didn’t hurt her but I scared her. I wanted to kill her, I wanted to go across that desk and strangle the life out of her. I can’t believe she hit him in front of me, in front of all of us.” Minho looks away getting angry again. 

“I’m proud of you for not. I think all of us wanted to throttle her, when I pushed Jin out he had his tiny daggers out, if I hadn’t moved him he would have stabbed her I’m sure of it.” Chan looks down at the document. 

“Can’t say I’d be that upset with him.” Minho glances back at the pair in his off speaking softly. 

“Thank you again. I’m gonna get him up stairs now.” 

Chan simply nods and walks off, Min turns back to them, Jisung meeting his eyes instantly. The younger man comes to his side taking his hand, their fingers locking tightly. 

“My father is going to speak with my mother.” Ji whispers. 

“Are you going with him?” 

“No. Can we just go upstairs.” 

“Of course love.” 

Min nods to the elder Han and then they walk away head to the family wing. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what Baby?” Minho asks softly so only Ji hears. 

“I didn’t tell you.” 

“Tell me what?” 

“That when I went home before we moved I had sex with her.” Jisung quivers. 

Min stops them and takes his face in his hands, “Jisung, you didn’t have sex with her she raped you. Never be sorry for not telling me that, that’s traumatic and I would never expect you to reveal those kinds of details to me.” He kisses his forehead. 

“Never ever say sorry for something like that, okay? I love you and I’m never going to let that happen to you again.” 

Jisung nods and hugs him tightly, clinging to him in the middle of the hallway. Minho lets him, kissing the side of his head softly. 

“Let’s go get into something more comfortable and cuddle, okay?” He murmurs in his ear. 

“Okay.” Sungie takes his hand and they continue their walk. 

Outside of the family Minho kisses Sungie’s cheek, brushing his hair back with his other hand softly. 

“Your highness!” 

Min ignores the voice and the doors open, Jisung slipping inside and the king right after him. The doors slam in Samuel’s face. 

Minho guides him into his chambers, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Jisung turns in his arms and looks up with timid eyes, his lower lip between his teeth. 

“What is it love?” Min asks while cupping his cheeks, peppering little kisses all over his face. 

Jisung reaches forward and pulls him down by his jacket, their lips connecting. He’s eager and squirming around, trying to press closer. 

Minho hums softly, indulges him for a moment moving his hands to his hips. Sungie curls his arms around his shoulders and pulls himself closer, licking eagerly into his mouth. 

The king hums softly, thumbs brushing against his hip bones, “Babyboy,” he says quietly, pulling back a little. Ji whines and moves in again trying to connect their lips again. 

“Hey, baby, no sex right now okay?” His voice is gentle, Sungie pulls back cheeks red, embarrassment flushing all over him. 

“S-sorry.” He pulls away completely. 

Minho grabs his wrist and brings him back into his body, “no no, not cause I don’t wanna love. Okay? I just don’t think it’s a good idea right now. I know you wanna be distracted from everything and it’ll feel good right now but after you won’t.” 

Jisung nods, he hugs him tightly, “mm sorry.” 

“Don’t be, later when you’re feeling better, okay?” Min smiles and kisses him sweetly. “Although having only one arm is going to be problematic.” 

Sungie giggles softly, “did you really need two arms last time?” He teases. 

Minho raises a brow, “excuse me?” 

“I did most of the work.” Ji continues. 

The king scoffs and Jisung giggles more, Min grabs him around the waist with his good arm pressing them back to front. His hand sliding between Sungie’s thighs, “if my memory is correct kitten, I fucked you hard enough you pissed all over me. Do you really want me to go  _ harder?”  _

“Min!” Sungie whines hands going to cover his face, Minho just giggles and kisses the side of his head. He releases his member and just hugs him. 

“Don’t challenge me like that, I’ll break your ass kitten.” He smirks and Ji shrieks making the king laugh even more. 

The younger runs into his chambers before Minho can taunt him even more. He smiles and follows after him, hands moving to take the pins from his hair. He comes in to find Sungie stripping his outer layers off. 

“Will you look at my arm after?” 

“Yeah.” Ji gets down to his undershirt and comes over to him, his fingers easily pulling the rest of the pins and crown from his hair. “This is the longest I’ve ever seen you keep it.” 

Min kisses his digits softly, “I actually used to have it longer a few years ago but it was all hidden by my crown.” He shakes his head letting his fall down into the middle part it’s usually in. 

“Why'd you cut it?” Sungie starts to unbutton his jacket and slides his cape off too. 

“It was too annoying to put it all up and the few times I had it in little braids it made my headache even worse.” Minho shrugs out of his jacket and then slowly lifts his arms. Jisung lifts his tunic up and over as gently as possible. 

“Does Hye keep his long on purpose?” 

Jisung smiles softly, “Nabi doesn’t like getting her haircut, she used to fight my mother so much when she’d try to even trim it. Nari and Hye noticed so they started not letting her cut it too. With all three of them fighting she just stopped trying all together.” 

“You have the sweetest children in the world, you know that?” Minho looks down at his arm and cringes, dried blood staining his white shirt. 

“Min you said they didn’t rip.” Sungie scolds softly. 

“It didn’t feel like it, I think they just tugged.” 

“This is bled through the bandages Angel.” Jisung makes him strip off his undershirt too, they move into the washroom, “sit.” The younger tells him sternly. 

Minho hums and does as he’s told, peering down at his arm, “see they’re not ripped just irritated.” 

“No doing strenuous shit tomorrow, got it?” 

“Yes sir.” Min pouts at his scolding. Sungie leans and kisses him softly, “don’t pout.”

“We could leave for holiday tomorrow you know.” He leans back on his good hand looking at Ji with a lazy expression now. 

“Oh?” 

“If you wanna.” 

“No prying eyes on us other than the kids for longer than a week? That sounds fantastic.” 

Min hums, “Chan and everyone will be there but that’s a given, I’m sure you figured that though.” 

“Yeah I did.” Jisung cleans off his stitches, Minho hissing in pain. “Sorry.” 

“When we get married we’ll be alone.” The king murmurs. 

“Really?” Sungie quirks an eyebrow up. 

“Hmhm. We’d have guards and what not wherever we stay and Binnie would probably come just as a precaution. But they’d stay out in their own private quarters.” Minho explains softly. 

“Wow, I’m shocked.” 

“Yeah the only time we’ll ever get real privacy.” Min laughs. 

Jisung hums and bandages him up, “I’ll sleep on the other side of you to keep you off your arm.” 

“That’s gonna be weird.” 

“Well It’s either that or not at all.” 

“Nooo.” He whines. 

Sungie smiles and kisses him gently, “I love you. Thank you for standing up for me always and making sure I’m okay.” 

“I love you too. I’ll always stand up for you baby.” Minho hops off the counter and pecks his lips, “let’s go lay down.” 

*

“Woah! That thing’s huge!” Hye shrieks eyes wide as he stares at the boat they’re about to board. 

Minho laughs, “wait till you see inside.” 

Hye inhales harshly and tugs the king forward wanting to see more of the ship.

“Be careful of Min’s arm Hye!” Sungie calls as he coaxes Nabi and Nari onto the boat too. For once it’s not Nabi with the issue, rather Nari is terrified. 

“Hye went Nari, it okay.” Nabi pets her twin’s hair trying to get her on. 

“Hye’s big boy!” Nari hisses. 

“Mm, yeah but we big girls. Even Chunja comin!” Nabi throws her hands up. 

Jisung crouches down to their level, “if we get on the boat I bet Minnie will show you how to steer the boat, and let you meet the captain.” 

“Woah, the captain!” Nabi gets excited. 

Nari grumbles, scuffing her boots into the wood, “that kinda neat.” 

“Kinda?! We get to drive!!” Nabi shrieks, “that’s really neat silly.”

Minho comes back over with Hye, he clears his throat and bends down to the girls. 

“The captain told me he needs to talk to the princesses about a very important mission.” He says looking directly at Nari. The small girl smacks her father’s arm. 

“I’m princess!” 

“Uh huh, so you gotta go talk to him.” Minho nods to her. 

In a matter of seconds all three kids are running on the boat looking for the captain. 

“You know, I can’t wait until they don’t listen to you like they don’t listen to me.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. 

Min rolls his eyes, “don’t curse me like that. They need to listen to one of us.” He wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him up as well. 

“I’ve never even been on a boat this fancy.” Ji murmurs while looking around, his fingers running across the mahogany handrail. 

“Really?” Minho presses them together slightly, the younger man leaning into him. Sungie looks back at him, head resting on his shoulder. It hasn’t even been a full twenty four hours since the separation and they’ve shown more public display of affection within these hours than their entire relationship. 

Granted it’s all their friends on the boat, and been around them all day. But Sungie’s parents are also here, and they’ve seen the two of them talking quietly. Minho holding the kids, playing with them, even feeding Chunja. 

“Yeah, but then again I haven’t been on a lot of boats either. My brother does all our trade abroad.” Min hums at his words, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“How long is the trip normally?” 

“Just a couple hours if the water corporates. 

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Are you nervous love?” 

“Mildly.” Jisung whispers, “Nari doesn’t come from strangers.” 

Minho smiles, “everything is going to be fine, we’ve had a boat go ahead of head to check the course and weather. If anything was wrong we wouldn’t leave today.” He reassures them. 

“I’m surprised Nabi wasn’t afraid.” 

“Nabi isn’t actually afraid of much, she just gets uncomfortable or over stimulated at times. She likes adventurous things.” 

“She likes things she can watch and learn quietly.” 

Jisung nods with a smile, “yeah, one day she’s going to have as sharp of a tongue as you.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Min raises his brows. 

“She watches you. She watches everyone but especially you because she loves you very much and you understand her.” Sungie explains softly. 

Minho hums, thinking back to Vera’s words, “do you know what the nannies have told my staff?” He asks quietly, not wanting to seem like he’s over stepping. 

“About what?” 

“About the kids.” 

“No, what have they said?” 

Min bites his lip, “I don’t want you to be mad.” 

“Why would I be mad Angel?” 

“Nabi, has called me papa, apparently.” He whispers. 

Jisung’s eyes get wide but only for a moment, they fill slightly but he quickly blinks the tears away. 

“She has?” 

Minho just nods, “I nearly cried when Vera told me, is that silly?” 

“No, not at all Min.” Sungie takes his face in his hands. “You know, Chunja will only know you as her other father. If you want that, that is.” 

“I want that, I’d love that even. I don’t want the others to feel like they need to suddenly call me something different, or our relationship would change. We’re not even married yet, not that that matters to me. We don’t need to be married for me to know I love you and the kids.” Minho’s voice is soft, cheeks bright red. 

“Well if Nabi refers to you like that without any coaxing that should say something Angel. I don’t want you to feel like you have to be their parent either.” 

“Sungie, I don’t feel like I have to be anything. Everything between us is natural, everything with the kids is too. I don’t care what they call me or how they see me, I love them no matter what.”

Ji smiles and kisses him softly, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too. Let’s go find seats so you don’t get sick no sea legs.” 

*

“Minnie you have so many Castles!” Nari shrieks as they walk off the boat. Jisung looks green as they touch land again. Min keeps a firm grip on him so he doesn’t tip over. 

He also has Chunja on his hip since Sungie doesn’t seem like he can walk straight. 

The three kids run off ahead of them, heading for the castle. 

“Don’t run too far!” Ji calls to them. 

Behind them everyone else steps off the boat, Min glances back and sees Kibum and Areum are the last ones off. 

They all get to the castle, the staff that came earlier to set everything up waiting at the doors. “Oh your personal staff came too?” Sungie asks, seeming less Nauseous now. 

“They’ve come mainly for a break too, but they’ll also cook and clean at times.” Minho explains softly. He looks down at Chunja shifting her on his hip. 

“We’ll also have someone to watch the little ones at times too.” He tickles her and she giggles loud. 

Jisung squeezes his hand as they walk inside. The trip took an hour longer than usual, it’s now dusk, the sun setting slowly. 

They get inside and settled, everyone in their own rooms. The twins are sharing a space, Chunja is in a small room that connects to Min and Jisung’s. Hye has his own room, which he’s more than happy about. They have the entire top floor. 

“Put comfy clothes on and come to mine and daddy’s room.” Minho says while peeking into the twins room. 

“Okay!” Nari jumps off her bed and runs to her bags. 

Min smiles and walks over to his and Sungie’s, inside Ji is changing Chunja. Making her giggle and squirm around on their bed. 

She rolls around in just her diaper, kicking her tiny feet in the air and then getting to her tummy. Minho watches Ji smiling at her wildly. 

“Hi,” he smiles and kisses her cheek. 

“Hi, where were you?” 

“I was talking to the girls. Put her in something warm we’re gonna go in the back of the castle where the patio is.” He murmurs while wrapping his arms around the younger man. 

“Okay.” 

After some time everyone is out in the back, Chan builds a large fire. Felix is sitting in Jeongin’s lap, arms curled tightly around his neck. 

Hyunjin is showing Hye how to hold his sword correctly with Changbin helping him. The small boy laughing at the two older men play fighting each other. 

The twins are listening intently to Seungmin talking. Kibum and Areum are also listening, Min can’t help the smile that comes across his face watching Jisung. 

“I've never seen you so happy.” Minho murmurs into his ear. Jisung blushes and turns his head, their eyes locking. 

“I’ve never seen the kids so happy.” He leans his head on Min’s shoulder, their fingers locked. 

“Daddy! Watch, Watch!” Hye shrieks, tugging Hyunjin over with him. 

“I’m watching.” 

Hye starts to fight Jin with his wooden sword, Hyunjin pretends to stumble and falls back dramatically. Hye shrieks and runs off him. 

Jisung laughs and jumps up too, he grabs Hye around the waist and tugs him down. 

Chan takes his place next to the king, the older man wrapping his arm around his shoulders. 

“You’re really love sick.” 

“I am not.” Min scoffs. 

“Hmhm.” Chan smirks and elbows him, “I like seeing you this happy,” he murmurs now. 

“Stop being so mushy I’ll throw up.” 

“It’s true. You’ve had feelings for him for so long. I don’t think you get how happy all of us are to see you in love now.” 

Minho blushes deeply, “I haven’t changed…” 

Chan laughs softly, “he makes you think more, and you’re not as rash.” 

“I wasn’t before.” Min narrows his eyes. 

The elder just hums and sits back, “you look love sick like you say I did.” 

“You still look like a love sick pup.” 

Chan hits his arm, Minho smirks and stands up, taking his glass of wine with him. Chan follows behind, the two of them walking to the stone wall. The beach and ocean below them. 

“Do the kids know yet?”

“Yeah,” Min laughs, “I kissed him without even thinking about it in front of them. Although Nari has known for months.” 

“I’ve heard a rumor.” Chan smirks. 

“Careful now.” 

The elder giggles and sits down on the wall, Minho doing the same, “what’s your rumor?” 

“You two finally slept together, actually slept together.” 

The king hums, keeping his face neutral, refusing to let himself think of Jisung under him at the moment. The moments in bed together have replayed countless times in his mind over the last week. Actually having sex has ruined him completely. 

He wants more, he wants Ji in every way possible, wants to hear him cry out and moan again. 

He still has faint bruises on his biceps from the younger man’s harsh grip. A reminder of how good he made Ji feel. 

“Who told you that?” 

“Is it true?” 

“Maybe.” Min says coils. 

“Which one of you squirted?” Chan smirks. 

Minho chokes on his wine and nearly shoves his advisor over the edge. The older man falls into a fit of giggles, laying back on the stones he's laughing so hard. 

“I’ll kill you.” Min threatens half heartedly. 

“So it was you?” 

“ _ No! _ Who told you that?” The king narrows his eyes. 

Chan shrugs, “don’t worry about it.” 

Minho nearly tackles him, grabbing his wrists and pinning him down. Chan shrieks only half fighting him now, “who said something tell me now or Hyunjin goes in the ocean.” 

“Ah! Jinnie!” Chan shrieks making everyone look over. 

“He only has one arm stop acting like you can’t get him off you!” Jin yells back with a giggle. 

“Tell me Christopher.” 

“So maybe Vera said something to me about your bed being soaked.” Chan says quickly. 

Minho gets off of him because his arm hurts just from using the slightest bit of pressure on it. “Mind your business.” He states. 

“I literally told you the first time Jin and I had sex,  _ and  _ you always kiss and tell.” 

“Well Ji is different. I’m not gonna go into detail because it’s his privacy too. Talking about sex is uncomfortable for him so I’m not going to do it on his behalf. Even to you.” 

Chan sighs and sets his head on his shoulder, “You're a good boyfriend Min.” He murmurs. 

“Am I?” 

“Yeah.” 

*

“Goodnight princess.” Minho whispers while tucking Nabi into bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. 

“Night night, love you.” She reaches for his hand and hugs his arm. 

“I love you too. Our room is just down the hall if you need us, okay?” He kisses her forehead and pulls back. Nabi nods and rolls over with her teddy bear. 

He moves to Nari who’s already asleep but on top of her blankets. 

Gently he scoops her up and gets her underneath, she doesn’t even flinch. He kisses her forehead and tucks her rabbit into her arms and then gets up. 

He keeps two of the candle lanterns going for just a little light and then shuts the door. 

Down the hall he sees Hye’s door is shut already, which means Sungie is probably in their room. 

His heart flutters at the thought,  _ their  _ room. Such a silly thing to get excited about. But he is, he’s happy to have something that’s theirs. 

Inside he finds Ji rocking Chunja, her little eyes closed already. He comes in and shuts the door quietly, watching Sungie softly singing to the tiny girl. 

He can’t help but smile. 

“Hi,” he says quietly. 

Ji looks up and smiles at him, he moves to go into Chunja’s room to put her down. The door closes and then Jisung nearly tackles him. 

Minho giggles as they crash down onto their bed for the next week. 

“Hi. Everyone asleep?” He asks while setting his head on his chest. 

“Yeah, Nari fell asleep the second she got in bed and Nabi nearly did.” Minho runs his hands along his back. Untucking his shirt as he does so. 

“Good, Hye did too. They all were worn out, maybe they’ll actually sleep in tomorrow.” Sungie pulls back and strips out of his jacket leaving him just in his undershirt. They both kick off their boots and Jisung helps the king remove his jacket and crown too. 

After they both fall back to the mattress in a huff, Minho kisses his forehead hugging him tightly. 

“My parents are shocked by how much you are actually active with the kids. How active everyone is.” Sungie murmurs. 

“I’m sure this entire holiday will be a shock to them love.” Minho runs his fingers through Ji’s hair, tugging softly in some places. 

The younger man rolls over to lay on his stomach between the king’s legs. His arms making him loom above him. 

“Hi,” Min sets his hands on his hips, their eyes locking. Sungie blushes faintly, looking away, “hey, don’t hide.” He grabs his chin, “what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong.” Ji laughs his cheeks red. He bites his lower lip and then leans in to kiss him gently. 

Minho smiles, understanding why Sungie is being all squirmy. He still wants him to say what he’s up to though. 

“What are you up to then?” 

Jisung bites his lower lip only to then lean in to connect their mouths timidly. Min lifts a hand to his cheek, letting Sungie guide the kiss for once. 

His other hand stays on his hip, pushing the fabric of his shirt up just slightly so they’re skin on skin. 

Jisung shifts forward, pushing between his thighs more. Minho hums and bends one of his knees, Sungie’s timid hand moving to touch his thigh and then pull it around his waist. 

Min slips his fingers into his hair and tugs softly, earning a little whine from the younger man. 

He smiles and shifts up to an elbow, pressing his tongue into his mouth. Jisung’s control fades in seconds. 

The king pulls back to lock eyes with him, thumb tracing across his cheek. 

“Do you have words babyboy?” He asks softly. 

Sungie’s whole face heats up, he quickly hides his face in Min’s neck. 

Minho giggles softly and kisses the top of his head, “no?” He runs his fingers through his hair and lays back down. Letting his leg drop from around his waist too. 

Jisung looks up and suddenly darts forward, locking their mouths together again. 

It takes Min by surprise but he eagerly accepts Ji’s tongue past his lips. He lets him lift himself up and grab both his legs around his waist, this isn’t a position they’re in all that often. 

He likes letting Jisung figure out how to touch him and move. He likes when Ji gets a little brave. 

Minho shifts himself down a bit and pushes Sungie’s shirt up more, he scratches down his back. This earns him a soft sound from the younger, his thin hips twitching forward slightly. 

Jisung pulls back only to kiss across his jaw and down his throat, his teeth catching in some spots. 

Min reaches down with his good hand, grabbing his chin, Sungie inhales sharply as he’s pulled up. 

“Something I can help you with kitten?” He asks while tracing his fingers along his lips. 

Ji whines quietly, “want you.” He whispers. 

Minho nearly coos at him, he lets his jaw go and uses this same arm to flip them over. He sits in his lap kissing him gently but only for a second. He knows being in his lap makes him uncomfortable so he quickly shifts to press between his thighs instead. 

Jisung grabs his hips, “y-you can sit in my lap.” His voice is barely audible. 

Min hums and sits between his legs on his knees, “are you sure?” He asks him softly, “I know you don’t like it when I straddle you love.” He murmurs. 

Sungie nods, “w-want you to.” He said timidly. 

“Promise me you tell me the second you want me off you.” Minho holds his face in his hands firmly. 

“I promise I will.” Jisung shakes slightly. 

Min kisses him softly, moving slowly not wanting to freak him out at all. He straddles one thigh and leans in more, licking into Ji’s mouth. 

Sungie reaches for his hips, tugging him forward more, Minho smiles and rocks him against his knee slightly. Ji makes a soft noise, fingers scratching against his hips. 

The king scoots closer and throws his leg over his other thigh, he threads his fingers into Sungie’s hair and kisses him lovingly. Not lowering himself down just yet. 

Min nips his lower lip and tugs gently at his hair, “I love you.” He murmurs against his mouth. 

Jisung whimpers and pushes his hips down to meet his, “I love you.” Minho hums and kisses along his jaw, “you okay kitten?” He asks softly, wanting to check in on him before he does anything. 

“Hmhm,” Sungie pulls him closer, rocking himself up. 

Min bites his lip and slides his hands under Ji’s shirt, thumbs brushing against his nipples. He kisses under his ear, nipping slightly as he tugs on his sensitive buds. 

Jisung bucks against his ass, his face turning bright red. Minho smiles and grinds down slowly, making their eyes lock as he does. 

“Take this off.” The king whispers, starting to lift Sungie’s shirt. 

The younger does as he’s told and then moves for Min’s too. Easing it over his hurt arm slowly. 

Jisung’s eyes travel over his exposed chest, Minho sees the way he lights up slightly. 

“What?” He raises his brows. 

Sungie runs his hands across his shoulders and then down his pecks, he grabs his nipples and Min instantly bucks forward into him. 

“No-“ he tries to protest but Ji is already taking his buds between his fingers and tugging. 

Minho whines lower body moving on its own. He grits his teeth trying desperately to compose himself, of course Jisung remembered how sensitive his chest is.  _ Of course.  _

“Sungie-“ he hisses, hands hands caught in his hair. 

“Like this? Your highness?” The younger whispers while flicking his thumbs over his nipples. 

Min moans and rocks down more, tipping his head back momentarily. He seriously needs to get a grip. He knows this is his payback for making Ji squirt. 

He bites his lip and forces himself to focus, with his good hand he pushes Jisung flat making him shriek. In seconds he’s off his lap and between his thighs untying his pants. 

Sungie whines, “how are you stronger than me with  _ one  _ arm?!” 

Minho giggles and kisses along his stomach, trailing his lip up until he comes into contact with one bud. He glides his tongue over it all while pushing Ji’s pants down enough to get his member free. His undershorts still over him but they won’t for long. 

Min sucks hard and makes his back arch, his nails finding purchase in the king’s shoulders. 

“What were you up to again kitten?” He teases while rubbing his thumb into his clothed tip. 

Jisung bites his lip, his face bright red, Minho smiles and kisses him softly, still teasing him between their bodies. 

“Wanna touch you.” He pouts. 

Min hums and kisses down his chest again, hand palming him slowly. Sungie grinds up against him, his nails digging deeper into his back. 

“Please?” He whines. 

The king looks up and regrets it instantly, he’s met with Ji’s puppy dog eyes and lip jutted out. Groaning, he kisses him again, “okay whiny baby.” 

He rolls off him and to his back letting Jisung crawl over him with a shit eating grin. The younger unties his pants and tugs them off nearly taking his shorts with them. 

“Hey!” Minho giggles, he watches as Ji shimmies out of his own pants all the way and then crawls between his thighs. His fingers timidly exploding his skin. 

Sungie shifts to press against his ass and rocks forward slightly. Min hums, interesting. 

“Babyboy,” he pulls him down, locking their lips, Jisung ruts forward slightly making Minho smirk against him. 

“Do you wanna fuck me kitten?” He asks while pushing a finger past Ji’s lips. 

The younger whines at his words, sucking softly at the digit in his mouth. Min raises a brow, taking it away from him, he watches him pout and chase after it. 

“Answer me baby.” 

“Don’t know…I, I wanna make...you feel good. Like you do to me.” He flushes deeply, shutting his eyes tightly. 

Minho softens and kisses him lovingly, fingers threading in his hair. He wraps his legs around his waist too, rocking them together slowly. 

“You make me feel so good love.” He murmurs, “you don’t have to fuck me to do that trust me baby. But if you wanna you can.” He runs his fingers along his cheek. 

Jisung hides in his neck, wrapping himself around him. Minho kisses the top of his head, “Sungie, seeing you fall apart, hearing you whine and squirm around gets me off baby. You have no fucking idea the things you do to me.” He whispers while kissing along his shoulders, “we can do whatever you wanna love.” 

Minho traces his fingers along his back, Jisung shivering against him slightly. He timidly nuzzles at his pulse, Min can feel him biting at his lip, deciding what he wants to say. 

“C-can you eat me out?” He asks timidly. 

Min smiles and lifts his face locking their lips. It’s so cute how much Ji loves to get his ass eaten, and Minho is more than happy to do it. 

“Get on your tummy for me.” He whispers while slipping Sungie’s shorts down his body. 

Jisung instantly does as he’s told, wiggling his bare hips around slightly. Min giggles and kisses along his spine, “wait a second.” He hops off the bed and goes to one of his bags, finding the oil. 

Sungie stares back at him with lust filled eyes, Minho can’t help himself as he grinds into him teasing his clothed member between his cheeks. 

“Do you want me to fuck you again kitten?” He asks while scratching along his back. 

Jisung arches prettily, pushing himself back on him, “is that gonna make me...do what happened last time?” He blushes deeply. 

Minho giggles, “I hope so.” 

“Minho,” Sungie hisses. 

“Do you have to pee?”

“ _ No!”  _

“Then probably not.” Min smirks and runs his fingers along his hole, he watches it flutter eagerly and bites his lower lip. 

Slowly he bends down to kiss his hips, unlike usually he pushes Ji flat to the mattress. Allowing him to rut into it if he wants. But he might have ulterior motives for it as well. 

He scoots to his stomach and spreads Ji’s thighs, licking along his sensitive skin. He nips by his balls and smirks feeling him twitch already.

Minho pulls his cock back behind him and licks his tip, his fingers still gently rubbing his entrance. 

“So wet for me kitten.” He murmurs, dragging his tongue down his member, across his balls and finally to his hole. 

“O-oh-“ Jisung moans softly. 

Min smirks and sucks on his rim lightly, using his less useful hand to spread him apart further. His other thumbs at his slit, causing a string of whines to fall from Sungie’s mouth already. 

Minho hums and kisses his hole, licking him firmly, he can tell Ji is wound up pretty tightly right now. He’ll definitely cum more than once. Which is exactly what Min wants. 

It wasn’t a lie what he told Jisung. 

Sure he loves getting head as the next guy and occasionally he likes to get fucked. But that’s extremely rare. But what he really enjoys and craves is watching his partner fall apart under him, seeing him shake and cry. Nothing makes him hornier than seeing the person he’s with enjoying themselves. 

He could care less about his own pleasure, he wants to make his partner feel good.  _ Especially  _ Jisung. He knows for damn sure he could cum just watching Ji fuck down on his fingers. Or when he eagerly grinds on his thigh chasing release. 

Min presses his tongue inside him and fucks him slowly like that. Hand lifting his hips slightly to stroke his cock better. 

Jisung whines, grinding back, “M-Min…” he moans into the pillows. 

Minho hums and nips softly at him, thrusting his tongue in deeper. His thumb rubs his slit and he feels him tremble. 

With his good arm he flips Jisung over making him yelp, his mouth moves from his entrance to his member easily. Ji lets out a soft sound, head falling back into the pillows. 

The king finds the oil and pops the cap off slicking his fingers up. He takes him deep into his mouth while pressing a lubed up digit inside him. 

Jisung’s breath hitches and his hands find Min’s hair, tugging harshly. 

Minho breathes through his nose and squeezes his eyes shut, forcing his throat to relax. Slowly he starts to bob his head while pumping his finger just a little bit. 

Sungie whines and presses his hips down on the digit inside him. Min pulls himself off his cock taking in a deep breath, lucky for him Ji can wreck his throat all he wants. He has  _ zero  _ obligations to his people to look presentable this week. 

“Does that feel good kitten?” He teases, watching Jisung tense up and hides his face behind his hands. 

“More...please.” He whines quietly. 

Minho smiles wide, grabbing the oil to drip it down his entrance as he slides a second finger in. Jisung sighs head thrown back again. 

“You’re so pretty.” Min murmurs while pressing kisses to his inner thighs. 

“No-“ Sungie tries to argue but is cut off by the king licking back up his member. His lips wrapping around his tip sucking hard. 

Min keeps his eyes up watching his reactions as he scissors him open and swallows around him at the same time. 

Jisung bucks forward hard making Minho actually gag, he pulls off with a giggle. Wiping the drool from his chin. 

“I’m sorry!” Sungie squeaks, half sitting up. 

“I’m okay baby.” The elder leans up and connects their lips, his third finger pressing inside him at the same time. 

Jisung moans against him, his hands coming to rest on his biceps again. The same places he already has faded bruises. 

“You gonna make those permanent kitten?” He teases. 

“Hmhm, you're mine.” Sungie whispers back. 

Min groans, not expecting that answer. He hooks his fingers around and watches Ji’s eyes roll back, “all yours love.” He murmurs while kissing along his neck. 

Jisung squirms his hips pressing down on the fingers inside him, trying to get them deeper. Minho bites down on his collarbone and nudges his prostate again. 

“Ah-“ 

He smirks and moves down his body again, lips wrapping back around his member. 

Sungie grabs his hair and rocks forward, Min swallows around him. Actually bobbing his head with his harsh thrusts now so he doesn’t gag. He sucks hard and spreads his digits making Ji whimper and shake under him. 

He glances up and finds Jisung staring, the second their gazes lock Minho’s mouth is filled with warmth. He moans while working him through his high, not even realizing Ji was that close. 

Then again he cums unexpectedly and quickly at times. 

Min pops off and wipes his chin, he swallows with a smirk. Jisung’s head still tossed back in bliss. 

“You’re cute.” He smiles while kissing along his chest again, moving up his body slowly. 

“Shush,” Sungie whispers, his back finally falling back to the bed. His toes uncurl and he stops clenching up too letting Minho remove his fingers. 

“You okay?” He asks while rubbing his hips, he sets a leg on either side of his thighs. 

“Hmhm.” Jisung blinks up at him, partly hiding behind his hands. Minho hums and leans down to kiss him softly, “promise?” 

“Promise.” Sungie reaches for him and tangles his hands in his hair, their bodies pressing together. “Take these off.” He whines pushing at his undershorts. 

Min giggles and wiggles out of them, falling back down to wrap around each other. 

“I love you.” He whispers while running a hand along the curve of Ji’s back. He grabs his bum and pulls him closer, hooking a leg around his waist. 

“I love you.” Jisung scratches down his shoulders, careful of where his bandages are. 

“Is your arm okay?” He asks suddenly. 

Minho smiles and nods, “yeah baby I’m okay.” 

Sungie runs his fingers along his collarbone and down his chest, tracing the scar on his stomach. The king lets him, pulling back slightly to kiss his forehead and nose. 

“Do you wanna lay on your back or go on your knees kitten?” Min asks, thumbs pressing into his thin hips. 

Jisung blushes, biting his lower lip, “kn-knees…” he whispers timidly. 

Minho hums and moves back letting him move around, he arches his back and looks over his shoulder. 

“Fuck-“ Min kisses him hard, pulling his head back by his hair, “you’re so fucking sexy love.” He murmurs, spreading Ji’s thighs a little more. 

The younger whines and grinds back on him, obviously eager. 

The king grabs the oil and slicks himself up, dripping more down his entrance too. His fingers slip inside him easily, curling slightly just to give him one final stretch. 

Sungie sets his forehead to the mattress and lets out a shaking breath, “please your highness.” 

Without that Min starts to push into him. How could he possibly deny this beautiful, perfectly behaved man under him?

“Easy love. Don’t clench up.” He bites his lower lip forcing himself to stay still, this is only Sungie’s second time, he can’t be rough. 

“So big…” Ji babbles hands clenching in the sheets under him. 

Minho groans, he reaches forward and tugs softly on his nipples. Jisung moans and loosens slightly his thighs spreading more and shifting down.

The elder presses into him more and moans softly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Trying to still his hips from bucking forward. 

Sungie shifts and pushes back making him bottom out, the both breathe out deeply. 

“Mm feels good.” He whispers, arms giving out under him. Minho smiles and scratches his back gently, “you’re so cute.” 

Ji whines and hugs one of the pillows, body shaking. “M-move please.” He whimpers. 

“Okay kitten, settle down for me.” Min murmurs, Jisung is very obviously much more subby than last time. His entire demeanor shifting. 

The king grinds forward letting him adjust a little bit more before he starts to thrust into him. He holds his hips and pulls out just slightly, easing back into him slowly

“M-Minho…” Sungie whines. 

“You’re such a good boy baby, but I don’t wanna hurt you.” He murmurs knowing full well Jisung is not adjusted to him yet. He can tell by the way his thighs are shaking and he keeps clenching too tightly still. 

“Want you.” He mumbles into the pillows in return. 

“You have me kitten.” Minho thrusts in gently making him squeak. He starts out slow like this, grinding his hips forward and just slightly thrusting in and out of him. Maybe he’s teasing a little. But he also really doesn’t want to hurt Sungie too. 

“Please your highness...I’ll be good!” He pleads, lifting himself up onto his arms again so he can fuck back. 

Min hums and pulls out almost all the way only to slam back inside him finally. Jisung’s entire body jolts, his arms giving out instantly. 

“Like that baby?”

“Hmhm! W-want it hard...please.” Jisung bites the pillow he’s been hugging. Minho groans and grips his hips suddenly, he yanks him back despite the protest in his arm at the sudden use of it. 

Sungie moans, drooling against the soft material. The king bites his lip and begins an intense pace, fucking him hard like he’s asked. He knows Jisung likes to be manhandled and for it to be rough at times and he’s more than happy to do that. 

The man under him arches and cries into his arms, whispering incoherently. Minho slows down abruptly, Jisung gasping at the sudden change in pace. 

Min watches himself disappear inside him and groans, gripping his hips hard enough to leave marks. He grinds forward, angling his thrust up slightly, the sound Ji makes tells him enough. 

“Oh my god-“

Minho smirks, “right there kitten?” He whispers, keeping himself in that position. 

“Hmhm.” 

The king hums softly and slams into that spot, Sungie yelps and tries to scramble away. Whimpering loud, his body shaking. 

Min grabs him around the waist not letting him squirm away from him. He sets his wounded hand down on the mattress and grips his thin waist with his other arm and starts pounding into his prostate. 

Jisung cries, drool dripping from his chin, tears staining his cheeks. He can’t form words and his entire body feels like it’s been electrified. 

Minho bites his shoulder and shoves in harder, making Sungie absolutely jello under him. The younger starts clenching again and he slows down, moving his hips away from his sensitive nerves. 

“N-no no, no!” Jisung whines hands clenched into fists. 

“No cumming yet kitten.” 

“Please?” 

“No babyboy.” Min smirks and pulls out all the way, he grabs more oil just in case and sticks them both back up. His eyes trained on Ji’s entrance clenching around nothing, “so pretty all stretched open.” He murmurs, teasing his fingers in him again. 

“Minho…” Jisung shakes, his voice unsteady. He sounds completely wrecked. 

“Mm?” 

“Fuck me!”

The king laughs and slides himself back inside slowly, “like this?” He teases more, gently thrusting in him, not giving him hard or fast like he wants. 

“You’re so mean.” Jisung breathes out making him giggle more. 

“You have no idea what mean is.” He whispers in his ear making the younger tremble even more. He licks the side of his neck and bites down, sucking hard. 

Sungie moans, arching against him again. 

“I love you.” He mumbles turning his face slightly. 

Minho releases his skin and finds his lips, “I love you too.” He smiles against him. 

They kiss eagerly for a few seconds until Minho is satisfied with how much he’s teased the younger. 

He pulls back and holds his hips firmly again, starting an unruly pace again. Jisung quickly turns to mush, his arms giving out under him once more, eyes rolled back. 

Min shifts his hips and finds his prostate again, hitting it hard with his every thrust. 

“M-Min…” he whimpers, the king slips his hand around him and strokes him quickly. Giving him the extra release he’s been craving. 

“Are you trying not to cum again kitten?” 

Jisung doesn’t answer, just clenches up around him, his whines muffled by the pillows. 

“I know you wanna baby, be a good boy and cum for me.” He whispers, speeding up his thrusts even more. 

Sungie cries out and his entire body spasms, orgasm washing over him as he cums ridiculously hard. 

Minho works him through it, extremely close himself, “I-inside,” Ji whimpers voice completely gone. Min groans and releases his cock, gripping his hips harder, getting himself to his own high. 

It rips through his body, a soft cry leaving his lips as he collapses against Sungie’s back. Both of them are breathing heavy, moving against each other slightly still. 

Min blinks himself back into coherence and very gently pulls out, falling to Ji’s side. 

“Come here kitten.” He whispers, tugging Jisung to his chest. 

The younger man hums and nuzzles into him, “I can’t feel my legs.” He groans. Min giggles and kisses his forehead, “I’m surprised you’re talking.” 

“Me too.” Ji wraps himself around him, “fuck-“ he hisses barely even moving his lower body. 

“Easy, don't move, I’ll be right back.” Minho kisses him quickly and gets up, grabbing a cloth from the washroom. He dips it in the slightly heated water and comes back to bed. Before climbing back up he pours a cup of water and finds bread and butter that was brought up before bed. 

He finds Jisung still catching his breath, his chest flushed deep red, hair messy and knotted. 

“Can you sit up for me love?” Min sets the items down and helps Jisung shift around. He quickly cleans him up and wipes the bedding before anything can dry down. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.” He groans while drinking slowly from the glass. 

Minho smiles and kisses his forehead, lifting him up with his good arm to slide them under the blankets. 

“You can’t blame me.” 

“I can and I will.” Ji sticks his tongue out. 

The king makes him eat a little and then does so himself. Finally the two fall back into the sheets, Jisung completely wrapped around him. Almost falling asleep the second his head hits his chest. 

“I love you.” Min whispers, hugging him tightly 

Sungie hums and nuzzles his neck, “love you too.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wish I knew what happened this chapter, it's probably a mess because I wrote while I've been really depressed so I'm sorry if that's been reflected in what I wrote. 
> 
> Anyway, we've come to spring...so what does that mean for our boys??? Guess you'll have to wait and see! Don't worry this bitch is by no means close to being over. 
> 
> Thoughts??
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> -Love always,
> 
> Eza<3


End file.
